


Fighting for Contol V2.0

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipper, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s02e04 Sock Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Summary to be added properly. I apologize.]</p><p>Dipper's had a tough day.... week... month... summer........  year. He cleared his throat, mentally. ...Life.</p><p>Ever since the sock opera incident, Dipper's been different. It isn't just Mabel who notices, and worries. He's been acting weird. Weird and secretive, and Mabel doesn't like secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for my insecurities in my notes before you continue. Good? Okay.
> 
> So... I really really hope characters aren't OOC when I don't want them to be. (Some will, but it will be purposely).
> 
> -and, I hope people/you like my story.
> 
> ~enjoy.

Blood. It was everywhere. It soaked the corpses he- _he_ just killed. It soaked his hands and body. The blood had no end. It was as if the dark, thick liquid had a small sheet covering his eyes. It was dark in his- no, _their_ room. Shadows crept along the walls, not daring to touch Dipper's masterpiece. Dead bodies littered the room, more than what belonged there. More than he would ever bargain for. 

Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and- _Dipper held in a gasp_ and clenched his eyes shut. Mabel, her body was there too.

He brought his head down, digging his palms onto his eyes and fell sideways, into something soft. He looked up and gave a hysterical sharp toothed grin, unable to cry. Unable to really _feel._  A flower bed of white roses encased his body, he was laying on it like a cushion. The bodies were still there, staining the pure flowers with the blood spilled by evil.

Dipper laughed, staining more and more purity with his bloody hands. He imagined each one was a soul, a body and a mind he could corrupt. Each one of these itty bitty insignificant flowers could be a person compared to him.

The world shook and the boy gasped. What has he done? _What has he been doing?_

In a sharp gasp and a cold sweat, he jolted up and awake. Hands shook him softly. As if testing the waters, the person muttered his name. "...Dipper". Mabel had just woken her twin up.

"Bro? you okay? You were all sweaty and tense while you slept. Then you were whimpering, then tossing and turning a lot and-" Mabel asked.

A hand covered her mouth. "You watch me sleep?! For how long have you been doing this, Mabel? ...and why isn't it more surprising?" He shouted in his hushed voice.

Slobber coated his hand and he flinched it back. _Gross_.

"One, I'm Mabel. Two, kinda... and only after the last Bill incident, but that's not the point, brobro. It's not only me who's worried, everyone is. We care about you." Mabel gently laid a hand on Dipper's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles against his flesh.

A sigh and a grumble was the only response given. "I'm fine, Mabel." He ground out. "Probably just need more sleep or something. If you seriously believe me not to be fine, I will be after I finally get some sleep." He squinted his annoyance at his sister. He knew she was worried and trying to help but- he was in a mood and didn't want to talk to her right now.

...An even more worried look blossomed on her face.

Ignoring it, he groaned and looked at the time. 6:18. No point in trying to sleep in. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"...Can you tell me what your dream was about first?" Mabel asked.

The boy frowned. What was it about? Dipper shrugged. "I dunno... something bad. Look, I can't remember so let me get dressed."

Mabel hummed worriedly. She squinted in mock suspicion and cupped her chin. "Are you suuure?"

A smile cracked it's way on Dipper's face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Except I think there might've been flowers?"

"No wonder you were freaking out." Mabel joked. "Yeah, I'll leave you to get dressed. Just-... tell me if there's something wrong. K, bro?"

The light mood diminished. Dipper groaned, tossing his head back. "Gosh, yes. This is literally the billionth time I'm hearing this." Mabel gave him a look and he pouted. "Yeah, yeah I'll tell you."

Satisfied with the answer, Mabel exited the room. Her hair bounced behind her in rhyme with her pyjamdress. Not five minutes later, Dipper heard her scream "STAN'S MAKING SWEET SWEET STANCAKES! HALLELUJAH!".

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled on his everyday clothes. He hummed, patting his messy brown hair a few times before leaving his hat on his nightstand. The bags under his eyes were expected, since he barely slept last night. Or any other nights since the incident.

The not remembering his dreams was hard as well... Especially waking up after every what felt to be intense part. Every. Single. Dream.

After getting dressed, Dipper walked downstairs. Every step squeaked and annoyed him to no end. Once in the kitchen, he plopped into his dining chair unenthusiastically. He leaned his head in his left hand.

"Ha! Who ran you over with a train? You look like a wreck." Stan teased as he served breakfast.

Dipper glared poison tipped daggers at Stan. The room fell silent, and Dipper let his mouth twist into a weird ...smile? Ah, well the old man had to be put in his place at some point...

Well, he wasn't exactly. Said old man and Mabel exchanged sevral odd and worried glances before deciding to eat in silence.

Silence. Dipper sighed and hummed happily, he liked it this way. The lack of noise soothed the developing headache he had. He grimaced at the thought of yet another headache. They were happening on and off like crazy.

After his last bite was thoroughly chewed and swallowed, he dropped his plate in the kitchen sink and klonked to the living room. The second he left, the others started to discuss.

"Yeesh, what's up with him? Did you guys fight? Do I need to get my camera?" Stan said, voice escalating in excitement each word.

Mabel shook her head. "No... This stupid thing happened during my sock opera and I was being such a stinky poophead I didn't realise how my brother felt about it... things happened."

Stan sighed. "Well, go see if you can brighten his spirits, ya know? I'll even let you pull Wendy out of work for a while."

Mabel gasped. "REALLY?! AHMYGOSH! YOU NEVER DO THAT!!" She tackled her Grunkle in a hug, wheezing with excitement.

The ceiling was interesting today. The wood grain traveled together, like sheep. It herded around the big knots like rocks and flowing water.

He'd stare at it with a weird sense of hope for hours ans hours on end. The world around him was nonexistent, empty and monochrome compared to his existential thoughts on the ceiling. He'd carried this routine for the past couple days.

No one had bothered him before, until now that is. "Bro! Come look! Nerd stuff is invading your side of the bedroom!"

His head flicked to look at his sister angrily. "Mabel! I'm trying to think! Can you, like- just- be _quiet,_ or something?!" He went back to staring at the ceiling, sitting sideways on the couch.

Mabel's positivity faltered. It picked up again once she remembered her secret weapon. She hopped into the giftshop and tugged on the red headed cashier's flannel shirt. Wendy.

He still watched the ceiling blankly when Wendy's weapon was deployed. Dipper Pines was thinking about the world, still. He was thinking of how social standards are an illusion and so is political power when a dull point hit the side of his head.

Slowly, his head turned and his angry eyes locked with the red head's. "Hey dude. Welcome back," she started "the gang and I were planning on hanging out by the school-"

"I'd rather 'hang' you by your own... I dunno, entrails and- _and_   _laugh_ as your body... drains of all it's blood." He ground out, thinking between words before sighing, annoyed and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Dude." Wendy said, frowning.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry just-" he gave an annoyed grunt. "Leave me alone, okay?"

The family (including Wendy and Soos) was worried. Something was wrong... and Mabel noticed his brother tried to cut his sleep completely. He only got more peeved and cranky as days went on.

One day, through she refused to admit it aloud, she knew he had snapped.


	2. You Haven't Been in a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's very ooc and everyone else sees it.
> 
> //Also Stan is showing emotion don't tell nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Shermy is older and I'm sticking with that.
> 
> Uuuugh formatting.... UUUUGGGHHH.

The dreams were empty. Nothing was there but yellow roses, shining brightly against a dark, unknown night sky. When Dipper woke, he stretched lazily, but happily and hopped out of bed, smiling in the most uncontrollable way. No bad dreams, and and he remembered it. Of course he was happy, who wouldn't be?

He hummed pleasingly as he slipped on his shirt and shorts, leaving his poofy vest in favour of more flexibility. His hat, just like each of the past few days, stayed on the nightstand quickly collecting a shallow sheen of dust.

It wasn't long before Mabel woke up to a weight bouncing on her chest repeatedly. "Mabel! There were no dreams and I'm sooo happy! Greet today with a huge, happy SMILE."

Mabel's eyes opened in a squint to see her brother's grin. She smiled, and apparently that was a good enough answer, because he was bouncing out of the room and flapping his arms like a bird. Free, in a way.

 _I can do this._ Dipper thought, _I've been such a jerk lately, but today is better. No- today is the best. I'll show them I'm fine. They don't have to worry. I'll be happy, for them._

 

* * *

 

 

Stan's nose inhaled one moment, and the next it was filled with the unmistakable scent of meat. Ah, meat. The best smell to wake up to. It made him nostalgic, back in the old days he had an older brother he could look to for food. An early riser, too. Waking up to smell meat could only mean one thing... either Shermy is paying a very unexpected visit, or someone is making breakfast.

Stan jolted up. He groaned and mumbled nonsense about body pain before slipping on his slippers and shuffling out of his room. He sniffed the air comically before following the meaty scent to the only place it could have possibly come from. The kitchen.

As he got closer, he could hear music. Was that _BABBA_? He smiled like an old goof when he walked in to his nephew, (he didn't mention the pink frilled apron, his only concern being where he had gotten it from- last time he checked the only pink stuff that he had were in magazines or given to him by Mabel) swaying his hips and singing along to _what was it called? Disco Queen?_ No matter whatever the song was called, Stan was happy his great nephew was far from whatever mood he was in before.

"Stan!" Dipper grinned, _wow was that frightening,_ "Already have your plate riiight-" the boy put down a spatula and let go of the frying pan handle to pinpoint Stan's plate. "There!"

Stan's face brightened immediately. "Woah. Dipper, if I knew you could cook I would have had you making breakfast from the start!" He sat down, in front of him lay a fat stack of gorgeous golden pancakes. "Ey! Where's the protein?"

"Coming up, Grunkle Stan." One by one, Dipper rolled three greasy sausages onto his Grunkle's plate. Though concerned not by his apron, but Dipper's attitude, Stan brushed it aside until he had pure, hard evidence this was weird (and backup just in case).

"WOAH. Dip! These look amazing!" A piercing voice said. (...speaking of backup) Mabel. She laughed.

"Thanks! Want some?" Her brother asked cheerfully, the smile still as wide as ever on his face.

Mabel shivered, a little bothered by that smile, but smiled back anyways. "Heck yeah!" She slid into her usual spot on the table. "Doon't miind iif Ii doo~" she chimed.

A plate of pancakes, loaded up with sprinkles and syrup plus whatever sugary substances Dipper could find (the pancakes were less than visible)- was placed in front of her. She started to dig in, she hadn't noticed it at first, but when she looked up, she could clearly see Stan's face. She squinted with pursed lips at his look. He tilted his head towards Dipper. _Was he signalling her?_

She looked, and her brother was just happy and dancing to Disco Girl. Nothing was wrong with dancing, even if he was usually in a sour mood. I mean, the sudden change wasn't that weird. It definitely didn't change the fact that these pancakes were going to be drowned in even more syrup before they were devoured. She rolled her eyes and shrugged to him. Stan's look just screamed louder. She mouthed the words ' _good thing_ ' while shrugging before shoveling more food into her mouth.

Almost suddenly Dipper took off the apron he was wearing and left the room, saying "Already ate. Going to stare at the ceiling before work, k?"

He didn't miss both their eyebrows arch in concern. That was a good thing, their concern. It meant they cared... RIGHT?!

  
Dipper sighed internally before taking a calming breath, walking to Stan's old couch and laying on it. He tried thinking optimistically. Even he was concerned when he couldn't think of anything that didn't question existence in some way, shape or form. He brushed it off, trying to at least not be a pessimist.

 

乁(¬_¬)ㄏ

 

"Oh. It's over here." Dipper grinned. He happily led a customer to the product they were looking for. One of the Mystery Shack's eroteme shirts. He waved and smiled widely as the customer walked out of the gift shop. (Dummy thought the shirt was worth more with a fancy name!)

Mabel watched her brother's face melt into indifference as he took his spot on the couch and stared lazily at the ceiling. For the second time that day! In the hall, her head peeked out into the living room. She watched him think, watched him be void to the world. She watched for a while before retracting, sliding down the wall and sighing.

"I don't get it. Why's he acting all happy so suddenly. It usually would take him hours, maybe even days to be all happy again after a slump... even after something big" Mabel said.

"Maybe he 's thinking when he looks at the ceiling... all weird like that. You know, reflecting." Mabel jumped before registering what Stan said. The old man shrugged before nudging her with his drink.

"Except.... how his mood completely changed from yesterday- I've never been able to do that. To make him that happy that fast. Do you think he found someone else?" Mabel's eyes watered at the thought of being replaced. Someone replacing her job as big sister!

"Are you kidding me? He's barely left the house." Wendy joined. "Before I thought this new thing was just the regular weird... but now it's just- getting creepy."

"Yeah. I get this weird feral instict of fear or unsettledness or- or something about it." Soos added, lifting his gut and poking at it. He laughed. "Instincts don't like it, doods."

Mabel tapped her chin, looking to her brother, then the rest of her family and friends. "Yeah. Everything seems... forced and unnatural." Her lips pursed as she squinted at her brother. "Let's move somewhere a bit more private and talk about it."

They walked to the kitchen, Mabel frowning. Talking about her brother like this... made her feel bad. _Bad and gross._ She shivered.

"He usually never offers customer service." Wendy started.

Their conversation evolved. Dipper listened. Like a cat, quiet and quickly, he navigated the halls and stood silently next to the kitchen doorway. "He's acting weird" _Freak_. His mind belittled itself. " _Unnatural_ " His hand lifted and grazed his forehead, touching his birthmark. " _Fear_ " his face twisted. It twisted into something terrible.

Before he could move, before he could control himself, he walked in and slammed his fist against a brittle part of the wall. It smashed in, giving a mere illusion of power. One nice day. _One nice day._ That's all he hoped for in today. ' _hey! Maybe things can be normal again_ ' he was a fool for thinking as such. _Is this how they repay him?! By... by_... "Talking behind my back?!" He practically shrieked, eyes watery and hurt.

"Dipper..." a few voices tried to calm him down. He could feel the anger in his blood, sprouting everywhere and sloshing in his brain, pissing him off more. It gave him a headache.

"Is this how-... IS THIS WHAT YOU DO?!" His breathing was harsh and the tension in the room was suffocating. His eyes stung, but he willed the sadness away. It burned to ashes, fuelling his anger. "ALL OF YOU. YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME, DON'T YOU? I'M JUST A FREAK TO YOU, AREN'T I?"

Stan stifled a gasp, a still, masked horror seeping into his bones. An old, but still live warning bell panicked internally. "No! Of course not!" He pushed out of his chair and walked closer to Dipper. The others denied as well, I mean sure, he had been acting weird and even if anyone said it, no one meant it. _No one_. They didn't- they just needed to talk about recent... happenings.

Stan's tie was pulled, and tightened. Stan's eyes widened as he was met with crazed bagged eyes. He ripped out of the hold and threw off his tie, black spots leaving his vision. In a low voice, eyes glaring around the room Dipper spoke " _Never_ talk behind my back again."

Minutes later a door slammed. Dipper had already stomped upstairs and escaped to his- _and Mabel's_ \- room.

Soos immediately helped his boss. Wendy looked to Mabel, and Mabel simply stared at where Dipper was. "We messed up." She put it simply.

 _Not a freak. I helped. I tried. I was HAPPY for them-_ Dipper paced in his room, mind as foggy as his body was twitchy. _What did I do? Damn it, the food was bad, wasn't it? Do I have to hide my feelings harder?! IS THAT IT?! PENT UP EVERYTHING UNTIL_ \- he sighed, loudly and brokenly before growling and pacing more.

From the corner of his eye he seen something move. He scowled. "Whoever you are I'm not in. the. mood." He stomped towards the movement and pointed at the brown haired kid that apparently thinks he can wander around all willy nilly like he owns the place. The kid just copied his movements. "Dude! Stop!" He yelled, twitching and eyes burning with fire. _Did this kid think he was stupid? Was he mocking him?_ Dipper punched the kid and wailed as his fist met with a smooth, hard surface.

"Wh-" _What was that?_ Dipper gently touched the surface, his fingers meeting the other boy's- aaand it's a mirror.

But it wasn't right. This mirror was a liar. He couldn't have looked this crazy. ...I mean, sure sleep was harder... he hasn't showered in over a week (the opera incident was a good enough excuse,)... ,but still, the person in the mirror had different eyes, obviously. His eyes- Dipper's- were brown... not yellow or whatever color- _is that even a color?_ \- This look alike's was. He shook his head and sighed. When he opened them yes, they were his eyes now. Brown orbs not yellow. He smiled softly and tried fixing his hair. Failing this, he shook whatever dust was on his pine tree hat and put it on.

He pat himself down. He was real, this was him and he was fine. A hysteric smile spread on his face. "Almost went crazy there."

He laid his head in his hand and rubbed his eyes in his palms.

"I need more sleep..." he muttered.

 

It was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three greasy sausages. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -also, cuts stopped working so I replaced it with a face.


	3. You've Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I FORGOT. *doesn't edit and scrambles to press the {Post without preview} button*

Mabel stared up the stairs from the kitchen doorway. She looked back to Stan who claimed 'he was too old for this shit'. She watched Wendy rub her arms guiltily, as if she was just caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Funny, she kinda was. They all were. Even if Dipper's statement was an overreaction, they felt guilty and rightfully so. (Though Stan would never admit it)

Mabel sighed, looking up the creaky steps to the attic. "...we should apologize. He could've had today, y'know?"

"...I dunno, dude." Soos said, it wouldn't have been heard if it weren't for the empty room.

"Apologize, Soos." Came Stan's voice. "No way I'm doing it, so you might as well. If not for you, for me."

Soos nodded. "I..." he pulled his hat down, an act of shame. The others could only assume for what. "Okay, Mr. Pines."

Wendy put her hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Might as well, right?"

Dipper reached out to the image of his friends (no, family), but it twisted and rippled like water. The images gradually brightened until all there was, was a blinding light.

Dipper closed his eyes, the light too much for his eyes to handle. He took the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and opened his eyes. He moved his arm, it obeyed his command and he sighed. A conscious dream. Finally.

He looked at the room he was in. It was as if he were awake, in his room. Except Mabel was gone and it was darker than he had ever seen it- _barely_ seen it. A sharp gasp and he sat back on his dream bed. "N-n-no." He stuttered. "Don't you _dare,_ world!" He shouted angrily.

He knew what was next. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he _did._ He backed away on his bed until he was sitting on his pillow. He watched the foot of the bed carefully. For every blink of his eyes his heart beat faster and an awful screech (something scraping against the wood floor) was heard.

He clenched his eyes shut. _If he couldn't see it, it wasn't there_. Sick screeches were still heard, constant now. He held his hands over his ears. _If he couldn't hear it, it wasn't there._

An eye betrayed him and opened. Both widened as he gasped. That wasn't him. _A mirror sat in front of him- no it wasn't a mirror. It wasn't._ It was a window, right?

It was the kid from before, discolored eyes and an angry look. He was _crazy._ Dipper was _not_ crazy. So... it cleary wasn't him. _Clearly._

The kid wasn't him, if it _was_ wouldn't it be moving with him? Dipper was still curled up on the floor when this _crazy person_ stood up. See? Window.

Dipper stood afterwards and tipped up his hat, of which the other person ( _not him_ ) did not have. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

**_Bam!_ **

Dipper yelped as he jumped.

"Grrraaagh! Let me ouut! Please, _let. Me. Gooo!"_ Not-him wailed. It pounded against the glass, tears of blood dripping down his cheeks, off his chin into a shallow pool on the floor.

Dipper watched and backed away with shaky legs. Slowly, he shook his head no. _This guy is crazy. I can't just let him out... who knows what he'd do._ _Unpredictable._

The wood panels curled around his feet, wrapping Dipper's shins. He yelped, seeing his- _not-him'_ s crying face last.

He was spat out, landing on a ceiling of some sort. He fell instantly and a hand helped him up. _Mabel._

 _She was distressed._ "Just let me _help_ you!!!" She cried. His sister was scared and worried. He wanted to tell her she could have anything she wanted, but he could not control his limbs.

She poofed into a cloud of black smoke and was everywhere- was everything. When he looked down all he seen was a glowing darkness. It surrounded him and everything.

He breathed. He sighed. He closed his eyes and looked up. Dipper released his breathless smile before hopping off the carpeted floor he sat on. This place was familiar. It... "We're in my house."

He looked around from where he stood to make sure. Everything was the same... just different. He straightened when he heard a child's laughter. The boy walked slowly, practically tiptoeing his way into the living room. Upon seeing what he seen next he bellowed a very manly " _d'awwww~_ "

A small, _well_ , it was a little Dipper. A smaller version of him, fluffier hair, chubbier cheeks and bigger eyes. He was sitting down by a gamecube (of which had been presently missing for _years_ ) yelling and making his own sound affects while playing as Toon Link. He- _Present_ Dipper- couldn't stifle his laugh as he watched himself so determinedly throw virtual pigs in an equally virtual pen. Behind his mini-self something dark moved and his head snapped towards it. His mini shivered but didn't stop playing- _something bad, something wrong_ Dipper's instincts chanted. Shadows morphed and distorted, three slowly came together to one acute point to make the shape of a-

Dipper Pines shot up, his eyes blinking open to a dark room. Red numbers blinked 9:57, the letters A and M following on his clock. He wiped his cold, yet sweaty, face and stretched lazily. He frowned, not angry nor upset, confused. For starters, he couldn't remember his dream, only confusion. Secondly, he couldn't feel his right eye. He frowned harder. He couldn't even see through it.

The boy sighed, getting up and walking to Mabel's side of the room. The mirror was covered in a bedsheet and a pink sticky note was stuck to it. "Heard your nightmares had mirrors in them..." he read off the glittery note, "hopefully they weren't ghost mirrors. Stop talking in your sleep... love, Mabel." He smiled sweetly and knew he had to apologize. "Leave it to Mabel to make me feel guilty and awesome at the same time..." he smiled.

Shaking his head, Dipper sighed. He sniffed and immediately smelled B.O. He lifted his arm, as if locating the source of the stink and gagged. Man, he needed a shower. He headed to the bathroom, bringing fresh clothes and his hat. He got in, placed his clothes on the nearby rack and headed straight for the mirror. "WOAH! Wow. Don't see that everyday." He flinched at his reflection, more specifically his right eye. -okay not _his_ right eye. His sclera was... tinted yellow, which was an obvious sign of infection or something- _jeez_ _that was viscous_.

Although- the longer he looked at it, the more odd and almost _familiar_ the eye became. He closed the one eye he could feel and sighed, he turned around and turned on the shower. He could see through his right eye again- which was a good sign.

After the shower the got dressed to see if all was normal, to his relief it was. His mouth turned up and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Brunch, it seemed his family was eating. He felt a nervous heat rise to his cheeks upon entering, he grabbed one of his arms and rubbed it anxiously. He cleared his throat loudly before speaking in his embarrassed tone. "I... I freaked out yesterday and th- that was unfair of me. I mean, people gossip and you guys were worried and- I'm sorry."

Mabel bounced up and wrapped her brother in her arms. "We're sorry too, Dipper. We talked about it- we all are. I'm so happy you're happy now. Yourself. Not to be rude, but you were _kinda_ a grump the other day."

Dipper hugged his twin back. "Myself again..." he muttered. He sighed and closed his eyes. When they opened, he continued reading his journal. His stomach was full and he had already ate. He... ate? He wasn't hugging his sister anymore...?

He book was lowered and he stared panicked at the ceiling, as if it could answer his very confused brain.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird shit be going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the messiest shrug imaginable* Hey, at least I edited.

He took deep breaths, _in and out._ He sighed and shook his head. It was fine. He was just... maybe he just couldn't remember? It was fine. He looked left and right, searching to see if anyone had seen his panic. The coast was clear and he just continued reading. 'Trust No One' the journal reminded him upon greeting. Dipper grimaced and closed it. He ruminated the skip in his memory and tried to remember what happened but nothing came up.

At the edge of his vision, a familiar pink blur appeared by the doorway. Dipper smiled and sat up, ready to greet the form. "Hey, Mabel."

She noticeably stiffened, but gave him a relieved smile. "Hey, Dipdop. You doing alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah..." for a brief moment he wondered if he should mention something- the _skip_  to her... he decided not to. "Just thinking."

She nodded. "Well, if you need anything I'll be in the room making new sweaters for Waddles." She brought the pig into view, manhandling the creature. "Waaaaaaddddllllleees" she drawled, before walking upstairs.

"I'll come check them out later!" He called after her. She responded with a big 'yuuup!'

Dipper looked back down to the journal, he put his hand over the six fingered golden symbol. He licked his parched lips and pouted. He really needed a drink.

The boy hopped from his chair and walked into the kitchen, it being a break day Stan was sipping a cup of joe at the table. He gave his Grunkle a nod and opened the fridge. "Expired milk, cheap orange juice and Pitt Cola..." Dipper muttered before talking the peach soda.

 

_Blink._

 

He coughed up the soda, carbonated peach burned through his face. His mouth, his throat, his nose- even his eyes burned! The coughed up soda spilled on the floor and onto his shirt.

He caught his breath, Stan's laughter finally catching up with him. "Where'd you learn to drink? You practically showered yourself in that stuff. Ha!"

The younger Pines forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. When the rubbing turned into clawing, he dropped his hand and felt it twitch and buzz wildly. _I have to be alone._

" _Maybe_ you can teach me one day...?" Dipper offered as a distraction. His great uncle put a hand to his chin and looked at the ceiling in thought. At his chance, Dipper dropped the Pitt can and ran off, upstairs.

"Kid!" Stan yelled after him. "Where're you going?"

Ignoring his calls, Dipper zoomed into his shared room and whipped the door closed. He looked down at his energized fingers, giving them experimental touches. His breathing cooled and he sighed, massaging his half- numb hand. His hand moved awkwardly in it's reactions, as if it had to get used to it's anatomy all over again.

"Hey, Dip! Come look at this sweater! It has ham on it!" A beaming voice pierced the silence.

He yelped, spinning towards the source of the noise and hiding his hand behind his back. "Hah... yeah..." he said, distractedly trying to control his hand. Mabel was talking, but by the time Dipper was able to clench and unclench his fist at will, she was snapping for his attention. "-huh?" He asked wisely.

" _Dipper_. Ugh." Mabel shook her head in mock disappointment. "I asked 'what were you doing' like three times, bro."

Dipper shrugged. "I- uh... spilled soda all over myself and I need a change of clothes." It wasn't a lie. The male twin avoided his sister's intense stare.

Her stare worried, and her expression turned to confusion with a hint of disgust. " _How_ did you spill _that_ much soda?" She said, looking her brother up and down. He was _drenched._

"...butterfingers?" Dipper tried.

Mabel's intense stare returned.

The boy sighed. "Look, I don't know, okay? I-... It slipped." _The key to telling a good lie is for there to be truth behind it._

Mabel sighed and looked away. "Dipper. I know I'm not... _serious_ too often and sometimes my solutions come off as... _silly_. -but I'm your sister. Something's wrong and I'm asking for you to tell me." She looked back and gave him a hopeful smile.

 _No. He wasn't ready. He didn't even know what was up himself. He can't he can't he can't he can't- they'll just make things worse for each other._ _She'll ruin your life, Dipper. Just like twins do._ This voice wasn't his- it wasn't him, it wasn't. Listening to it, ugh just _hearing_ it pissed Dipper off. "Why do you even need to know?"

"Dipper, you're my brother. If there's something wrong, I need to help you." She said in a soothing, sweet (but forced) voice.

A small part of the boy recognized this look. It felt... important.

_Blink._

He just didn't know how. He came to, and the pink blurb ahead of him was gone, run out of the room. _Crying_. He stiffened. _I_ _have to tell her at some point._

_Technically you don't._

_But I-_

_No... you can't hurt each other if you don't interact._

"I have to at least talk to her." Dipper thought aloud. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

Eventually, he found her in the extra hidden bedroom they found a mind swapping carpet in earlier that summer. She was there, hidden in a ball, her head tucked into her sweater in front of the folding mirrors. He took a glance at himself before kneeling down beside his sister. "...Mabel? Look, I- ...I need to tell you something."

She stayed in her sweater town, sniffling and trying to keep quiet.

"Mabel, I need to- _ugh_. There's something wrong with my-"

"KIDS!"A panicked scream from their uncle interrupted Dipper. The boy jumped, and Mabel who had stopped sniffling pulled her sweater down only slightly under her eyes so she could see.

Avoiding her brother, she ran to Stan. _She was upset. Whatever Dipper had to say he could say it later. Something_ was wrong. She let a pop of optimism lift a small weight off her shoulders. _-but the words that came from her brother's mouth stung. She... needed to think._

Her brother followed, barely keeping up. _Or maybe he wasn't trying to?_

The kids found Stan in the living room, sitting down in front of the TV with the remote in hand. He seemed to fumble with changing the channel to boxing before they entered. Their uncle smiled, and waved the remote. "Found it- hey, Mabel... what's wrong?"

She sniffled and gave Stan a smile. "N-nothing. Dip and I just had a sm-mall fight." She sucked a breath and turned towards the stairs, watching as her pig hopped down oinking happily. She picked up the oinker and faced her brother, eyes not meeting his. "We'll make up later..."

Dipper held in his sigh for when Mabel was out of earshot. "What happened?" Stan asked.

Dipper sighed. "I wish I knew, Grunkle Stan."

Stan sighed and played with the rubber buttons of the TV remote. "Hey, try to make up by tomorrow. We'll be open most of the day, y'know? I can't my employees fighting."

Dipper smiled warmly at his uncle before taking a seat next to him on the couch, on the floor.

The rest of the day was... boring without Mabel bouncing around. The voice at the back of his mind was getting louder and more active in telling him to read the journal. Although he did open it, he just wrote about the voice. He didn't trust it at all. I mean, _t_ _rust no one_ applies to everything. Even things that he doubts is himself.

In the night, Dipper cracked the shared bedroom's door and peered inside. Mabel's form was already on her bed, breathing at a steady pace. Dipper sighed and crawled into bed, wearing whatever he was wearing. He said goodnight and was met with silence. The boy sighed and prepared for some kind of disturbing dream that he won't remember in the morning. _Stupid good for nothing nightmares..._ He thought, letting his eyes drift closed.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." The voice said, louder and _there_. "Without them, you'd die much too early."

It echoed in his dream, everywhere. They spoke. And spoke...

Yet nothing was remembered once Dipper woke.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll edit the next chapters better.... maybe. *shrug * tags don't come kinda inyo effect until later. New chapters nearly everyday! (If I post right) :3


End file.
